happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Things i hate about Happy Tree Friends!
(NOTE: Keep in mind i LOVE HTF, but this is a blog where i list about BAD stuff in the show, that i think is bad, but otherwise, it is good, and i guess it is fitting i do this in Halloween since Halloween sucks to be honest. But yeah the best i can think of is a blog where i list the stuff i don't like about the show, and once again, credit to DinoLord00 for giving me the idea, once again, and obviously the stuff i list is of course stuff i don't like or just yeah ya know? It is hard to think but here we go:) 10: People taking the show too seriously (Well yeah, it looks like a kids show and obviously made even me shocked when i saw blood in it, but still, isn't people noticing the thumbnails? Now the thumbnails sometimes have blood and gore in it and spoils the deaths and injuries and now, they still complains, well what happens now hm? What happens is that they now fails for the show's cuteness and all that and they doesn't seem aware that it is for adults, and what a shame!) 9: Toothy being generic (Well, Toothy DO have his few starring episodes, but still, he is seriously the only one who DOESN'T have a starring role in however: The TV Series! Even this series did just a joke about "Autopsy Turvy" and even if it was funny being a prank, it is still a shame the episode didn't happen, and when Toothy have a Starring Role, it is however most of the time pain and death for Toothy and then it maybe isn't as enjoyable as the other episodes, but Toothy's Starring Episodes seems good to me, but at times i might cringe like what happens to the eyes and teeth... OW!) 8: Truffles losing to Lammy and Mr. Pickels (Ok, obviously... I do not have any idea what ya guys thinks BUT for me, it might be better if Truffles only won the contest, it would be cool if he at least had a single Starring Role, and so, he is just a grumpy sailor boar who is rich and a little bit of a brat/bully but still, he should be ok i guess, but idk, is anybody else wishing for this boar to have some role? But idk what he would do even if i had a very idea... I have no very good idea!) 7: People complaining about Flaky's gender (Seriously, i DID think Flaky was male when i first watched the show, but well... I admit, Flaky IS female but still, people keep complaining if Flaky is male or female, and omg man, why do this keep happening? K, ooook?... Because the creators tricked us? And i was so stupid for not noticing how light her voice is, so is female, also in "Something Fishy" and "Royal Flush" i guess they DID references to us being not sure about her gender as she looks which bathroom she choose and the other girls is like "Flaky's a girl?" and yeah, you guys keeps saying so, it keeps happening, and i guess it keeps always and such... They should at least add eyelashes to Flaky!) 6: People hating on some of the characters (Well, people seem to mostly hate on: Lumpy, Petunia, Nutty, Pop, Disco Bear, and Splendid! And i don't rlly hate any of the main cast, ok maybe two exceptions, but still, even if i know, yeah why people hates them eh so here is reasons why people hates them mostly: Lumpy for being stupid and killing everybody else, Petunia for overreacting because of her OCD, Nutty for being annoying and killing others in the progress mostly by mistake, Pop for being a bad father and often killing Cub in the progress, Disco Bear for being annoying and can't leave the girls alone, and Splendid for being a terrible superhero! But here is what i think of them: Lumpy is funny and it isn't his fault for killing everybody else, he most of the time does only by mistake and gosh he does mostly not by purpose, Petunia is pretty and doesn't stink and OCD is what she is born with, are you going to hate somebody because of a disorder? Tsk, Tsk, Nutty is funny and his addiction to sugar and candy is funny and he is friendly which is opposite to Lifty and Shifty, Pop DO care about Cub VERY much and he cares if Cub dies, could ya missed those moments maybe? As stupid as Pop is, he doesn't even mean to kill Cub and actually feels bad for doing such bad stuff, Disco Bear is actually quite funny and sure he is being a creep to the girls but still he is also interesting being a disco guy, and Splendid maybe isnt the best superhero out there but still, just like Pop, he kills others by mistake, and Splendid actually DID sometimes save others, SOMETIMES, k if sometimes he did many good stuff too man, but i have no idea but i could tell, ok and cool now? I like these characters and i couldn't complain...) 5: Handy failing to use his hands (Maybe like 7, it is a problem about a character, and as Handy is the tenth funniest character in the show, i do feel bad for him sometimes since it isn't quite nice that he have to suffer like this, is it? And also, after all crap Handy been through, it is kind off bad that he rarely survives and is so easily dead, but that's that, and it is funny when Handy scowls and when he do realise his mistakes, but so his mistakes is mostly offending a bit, but when is he going to have the respect he deserves? Handy doesn't have much luck like everybody else so he needs to survive at least once more imo, if anybody have idea when it happens? Hm? When it happens he should manage to fix something right?) 4: People hating Lumpy for what he did to Fliqpy (Really, once again, now i am once again talking about this, how cool? Oh how good, i am once again forced to say... "Remains to be Seen" doesn't seem to be much complaining to what he did but in "By The Seat Of Your Pants" however, many people hated Lumpy when he accidently killed Fliqpy, come on, Lumpy was just defending himself and he attempted to save Fliqpy when he was about to die i guess, as he salutes and looks sad. But yes, ya know, this IS HTF, welp and if ya know, all members of the main cast should at least die once right? And rlly, and now it happens, and people doesn't realise, right Fliqpy kills others by purpose, Lumpy does on accident, and people root for the crazy bear the most of course over the stupid but innocent moose? Man, what is this getting at? And about those two...) 3: The Last Episode ("In Over Your Hedge" is the last episode for now, and even if Fliqpy already killed Lumpy tho he was a ghost in "A Vicious Cycle" and it happened again here but both this time is finally seen to be... Seen? So and Fliqpy survives but Lumpy dies once again, and i can't believe they had to do this episode, are you happy now guys? For me, this is the worst final ever! Or ONE of them obviously, of course there maybe will come more episodes but still, even i think this episode is too bad and i won't watch it again because well why would i if it is just to please an angry mob?) 2: Episodes lacking blood, gore, and deaths (Yeah we DO have a few of them, one example is "YouTube Copyright School" and for me, it is the worst one which lacks all of those stuff, tho to make it better, i believe Russell died in the end, i just believe but it lacks truth, then still, and some episodes doesn't have these stuff let's say... QUITE a few... I saw and there is not much episodes who lacks blood, gore, or deaths... LUCKILY, it is quite boring maybe, but you know, it is ok at times, tho "YouTube Copyright School?" "YouTube Copyright School" can yet go and suck it, and i am surprised The Copyright didn't take it down for being too bad and despicable!) Dishonorable Mentions: 11: Characters rarely surviving 12: Some characters rarely dies 13: Single-Character Torture Episodes (Sometimes) 14: Nutty being portrayed as an Antagonist 15: People disrespecting ships (Originally planned to put this on Top Ten list btw, originally planned but later Dishonorable Mention!) 16: Fliqpy rarely dies 17: No more episodes coming 18: People hating on CuddlesXGiggles And Honorable Mention: 19: The Deaths (Ok lemme explain this one only then: Tho, it IS honorable mention, only that of course, and even if deaths seems violent sometimes and for example when a character DOESN'T deserve death in an episode, the deaths is quite enjoyable, entertaining, and however, it IS however the point of the show!) And number one is:... SNIFFLES VS. THE ANTS! (Ok, who didn't saw this coming? (I saw it coming since i do this blog!) But really, so i have to better explain but still? It sucks how Sniffles never defeated The Ants even if he did eat one in "Blast From the Past" luckily, along with his Prehistoric Version, so he and Prehistoric Sniffles eated Prehistoric Ants but still, and is better to explain but ok, of course even "Tongue in Cheek" is the WORST one about Sniffles fighting with the little maniacs, welp, i can't stand his death, it is so gruesome and awful and i can't even help it, i feel sorry for Sniffles, seriously guys? Portraying Sniffles like if he is the villain but The Ants are the little maniacs all the time? And they made him cry, if they regret torturing Sniffles to death, then they WOULD be good guys, but no, they killed him even if he cries, how is it making The Ants better then Sniffles hm? How enjoyable is it? It's soooo brutal, of course i talks about this episode and Sniffles fighting with The Ants MANY times but man, ya already know why i hate it right? Really i am done dude, now ya know ok?) So there ya have it too guys, i already did btw a Halloween Themed HTF Blog before btw, the blog let's say... Fits more, but this blog i managed to fix as i had Internet Problems again today, and i can't believe i had to do a blog during those days, tho luckily it happened once for now, so i decide to end this blog now, and now ya know what stuff i don't like in HTF, what stuff ya agree with me? And which stuff do ya hate? Tell me in comments them if ya see the comments, so Happy Halloween guys, yeah Happy Halloween even if i haven't planned to do it! Also, Benthelooney can go and suck it, but one more thing: I love HTF and i just listed stuff i don't like in it, so other then that, it is a great show! Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts